Love Strikes at Random
by insane-kiba-fangirl-09
Summary: A fanfic about my favorite pairings from Naruto. NEW CHAPTER! Chapter two has slight angstyness...mushy toward the end too XD SakuSasu KibaHina ShikaOC GaaraOC
1. Isuma Meets Shikamaru

Chapter One- Isuma Meets Shikamaru. Kiba and Hinata!

One day in the woods, a young girl sat by a small stream. She looked about 15, with black hair tied back. She had emerald green eyes, and was wearing an army-type outfit. It was camoflauge, like she always wore. She had dark brown pants on. Her name is Isuma Teminari. As she lay on her back watching the clouds roll by, she thought. She had been researching a few of the chuunin teams earlier that week with the rest of her team, Seikara Imanasha and Yumina Hishigara, and their sensei, Abarei Himanako. The most recent team she had read up on was Team Ten. The members were Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara and Chouji Akimichi, with their sensei, Asuma Sarutobi. Ino was a fanatical girl, obsessed with Sasuke Uchiha, a member of Team Seven, with Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno, and sensei Kakashi Hitake. Choji was a fat boy, always eating. He was easily angered when anyone called him fat. Last was Shikamaru. He seemed like an easy-going kinda guy. He was lazy, yes, but then again... That was how Isuma was, too. She had been thinking, lately, about how alike her and Shikamaru were. She would like to meet him one day, but figured she had no chance. She lived in the Northernmost part of Konohagakure, while he and the rest of the teams lived in the Southernmost part.

"Isuma?" she heard a voice calling. It sounded like a boy's voice.

"I'm here, Seikara!" she called back. A few minutes passed, and she found herself staring up into the face of her friend. She smiled. "Hi Sei," she said. Seikara smiled. He was a young boy, about 15 as well. He had short blonde hair and brown eyes. He always wore some shade of blue. Today he had decided on a darker blue. He sat down next to Isuma.

"So," he said. "What'cha doing?"

"Nothing..." Isuma replied. Seikara smiled.

"Thinking about that guy again?" he asked. Isuma sat up.

"I don't have any chance of meeting him... He lives so far away!"

"That's not true," Seikara replied. "There could be a mission that leads us down there..." Isuma looked her friend in the eye.

"From the way you say that, it sounds like Abarei-sensei gave us a mission," she said. Seikara smiled.

"Maybe he did, maybe he didn't." Isuma smiled.

"So where are we going now?" she asked, looking back up to the sky. Seikara opened his mouth to reply, but a young girl came bursting out of the woods.

"Isuma!" she cried. Isuma looked up at the girl. She had long, white hair, tied back in a braid. Her eyes were a light shade of blue, and she was wearing a black shirt and black shorts.

"What is it, Yumina?" Isuma asked.

"Isuma-chan! Abarei-sensei gave us a misson! We're going to South Konoha!" Isuma grinned and stood up.

"That means..." she said.

"Yeah!" Yumina replied. "We can try and find that Shikamaru kid!"

"Let's go find sensei!" Isuma cried, running through the woods, with Yumina close behind.

"HEY!" cried Seikara. "Wait for ME!" He ran after the two girls.

"Where ARE they?" demanded Abarei. He was an older man, about mid-30's. He had dark brown hair and constantly wore dark colors. "They should be back by now!" As he said this, Isuma burst through the door, followed by Yumina.

"Sensei, we're here for our mission!" cried Isuma. Abarei laughed heartily.

"Well now, Isuma, I've never seen you so excited for a mission!" he said, smiling. Seikara walked in the door, panting. Abarei laughed again. "I see the girls wore you out, eh?" Abarei chuckled, and Seikara smiled, still panting. Abarei looked at Isuma and Yumina again.

"Now then," he said. "Our mission is to go to Southern Konoha and find teams Seven and Ten. Their senseis, Kakashi Hitake and Asuma Sarutobi, have asked us specially to come down and train their teams for a while." Isuma smiled widely. Abarei noticed this. "I see you're eager to train them! Now, I'll tell you the two people you will be training before we leave. That way, when we get down there, we can start right off. Now. Yumina, you will be working with Sakura Haruno and..." Abarei looked down at a piece of scroll-paper in his hand. "Sakura Haruno and Choji Akimichi. Seikara, you've got Sasuke Uchiha and Ino Yamanaka."

"Be careful with those two," Isuma warned. "Ino will do anything to get Sasuke's attention."

"Thanks for the warning," he replied. Isuma started to say something, then stopped. She had realized something. The only name from Team Ten that hadn't been said yet was... Shikamaru! She grinned and giggled.

"What's this?" Abarei asked. "What are you so happy about?" Isuma giggled again.

"Nothing, sensei," she replied.

"Well then, I guess you know who you've got. Naruto Uzumaki and Shikamaru Nara." Yumina and Seikara walked out. Isuma started to leave as well, but Abarei held her back.

"I know how you've been wanting to meet Shikamaru, so I paired you up purposely." Isuma squealed happily and hugged her sensei.

"Thank you, Abarei-sensei!" she said as she ran out the door. Abarei laughed again.

"Such a young girl... Maybe she can finally find a friend in Shikamaru."

Night was approaching, and the young trio of ninjas were resting. Isuma sighed.

"I wish we could get there faster," she said. "I really wanna meet Shikamaru!" Seikara laughed.

"I don't see what's so great about him," he said. This got him a dirty glare from Isuma. Yumina yelped quietly.

"What's wrong?" Isuma asked her.

"I... I don't like being out in the woods at night... I never have..."

"It's okay," said Seikara. "Isuma and I are here... We'll protect you." Yumina smiled.

"Thanks, Seikara," she said.

"Eh!" he replied. "What are friends for?" he smiled. As Yumina and Seikara lay down to go to sleep, Isuma stared up at the night sky, wondering how long it would take them to reach Southern Fire Country. She closed her eyes for a few minutes, As she opened them, she found that there was a boy staring at her. He jumped up when he saw she was looking at him. She sat up and turned around. She smiled, and tried her best not to scream.

"Shi... Shikamaru?" she asked, looking at the boy. He stood leaning slightly to one side, with one hand on his hip and the other hanging freely. He had long black hair, tied up behind his head. He wore a black mesh shirt, and a lighter colored short-sleeved jacket over it. He had dark brown pants on, and he looked confused.

"Who are you?" he asked. Isuma smiled again.

"My name is Isuma Teminari. These are my friends," she motioned to the two sleeping figures, "Seikara Imanasha and Yumina Hishigari. We're here on a mission." The boy smiled.

"I'm Shikamaru Nara," he replied. He looked behind him. "Come on out, guys!" A young girl with long blonde hair, and a pudgy boy with dark brown hair and a potato chip bag in his hand walked out of the woods. Shikamaru smiled at Isuma.

"These are my team-mates, Ino Yamanaka and Choji Akimichi, who's also my best friend. What's the mission?"

"We're here to train two teams. Their senseis asked us to come down and help. We're training Teams Seven and Ten," she replied. Shikamaru smiled again.

"That's us, and Naruto's team," he replied.

"Yeah," Isuma replied. "We each have two people we're working with. I'll be with you and Naruto. Yumina has Sakura and Choji, and Seikara has Ino and Sasuke."

"So I'll be with Sasuke!" asked Ino, with a huge smile on her face. Isuma giggled.

"Yes," she replied. "Just try not to kill him, OR Seikara." Her and Ino both giggled.

"So," called a voice. Isuma, Shikamaru and the rest looked around. "We havin' a fling, here, or what?" A boy jumped out of the woods, followed by a large, cream colored dog. The boy had two large red stripes on his face and wore a dark grey jacket lined with black fur. He had what looked like cat's eyes, and fangs. Shikamaru and Chouji smiled, while Ino made a sound of disgust.

"Hey Kiba," said Chouji, muching on yet another handful of chips. Kiba Inuzuka, the boy whose technique allowed him to transform his dog, Akamaru, into a human being, and also allowed him to use the Man-Beast jutsu, which partially transformed himself into a dog. His teammates were Hinata Hyuuga, whose family technique allowed her and her cousin, Neji Hyuuga, to see anything and everything, even through any wall or floor. It was called the Byaguukan, and its only weakness was the blind spot from behind. His other teammate was Shino Aburame, the bug-boy. His body was filled with tiny, flesh-eating insects that never harmed him. He could call on them in swarms to fight for him, and was always studying insects of different sorts. Their sensei, Kurenai, was a woman who tried her best to understand everything she could. She was a great leader for Team Nine. Kiba, Chouji, Shikamaru and Naruto were all best friends, and would likewise die for each other.

"Hey," Kiba replied. Akamaru barked in reply as well. Kiba laughed and scratched the top of Akamaru's head.

"Where's the rest of the team?" asked Shikamaru. Kiba's smile disappeared.

"Neh...Well, Hinata kinda... Erm..."

"Well...?" asked Chouji, pausing from his chips. Akamaru whined.

"Eh... Well, Shino commented on Naruto, and I guess he went too far... God, I've never seen her so mad before."

"So, she went ballistic on him?" asked Isuma.

"Yeah," Kiba replied. "She was too fast for him too, so he's being taken care of by Tsunade. Hinata... Well, she's the reason I'm out here. We're looking for her. Kurenai-sensei got mad and told her she wasn't part of the team anymore, and she ran out here crying. Akamaru and me, we're lookin' for her." There was a small rustling, and a young girl appeared. She was wearing a white jacket and navy blue shorts. Her eyes were completely white except for the pupils. The Byaguukan bloodline trait. She had dark blue hair. She was crying.

"Well," she said, sniffling, "you needn't look very far..." Kiba ran over to her.

"Hey!" he said, placing one hand gently on her head. "You alright?"

"No," she replied, her voice getting a higher pitch to it. She started sobbing, and hugged Kiba. He wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"It's alright, Hinata... Sensei didn't mean what she said, it's alright." Akamaru whined and nuzzled his nose into Hinata's side.

"Everybody hates me now," Hinata sobbed. "Shino hates me, Naruto never notices me, Kurenai-sensei hates me-"

"That's not true!" Kiba said, hugging her tighter as her sobs racked her entire body. "Hinata, you know that's not true!" Hinata began sobbing harder.

"Yes it is!" she cried. Kiba sighed. His face turned red, and he closed his eyes and leaned his head against hers.

"No, it's not..." Kiba replied quietly. "I don't hate you..." He paused for a second to catch his breath. He began to tremble slightly. "I... I don't hate you... I... I love you..." He finished quietly. Hinata suddenly stopped crying, still hugging Kiba. She tightened her grip around him and sighed, tears still streaming from her eyes.

"I'm sorry," were the only words she said before letting go and running away.

"HINATA!" Kiba shouted. "Hinata, come back!" She paid no heed and continued running.


	2. Hinata's Decision and Yumina's Heritage

Chap2- Yumina's Heritage Revealed! Hinata's Decision.

Hinata had taken refuge in a large oak tree. She stared up at the pale full moon that illuminated the night sky, surrounded by stars. Tears flowed freely from her innocent, white eyes. She remembered when she had first met Kiba. He had always been so nice to her...He was a bit rough at times, yes...But he had a heart of gold. He always did what was best for her and never put her in a situation that would bring her harm. She knew why...She had always known that he had a crush on her, but she chose to simply ignore it...She ignored it, because she had her hearts set on someone else- Naruto Uzumaki. But now things were becoming clear. She knew Naruto would probably never notice her- he was too intent on being noticed by Sakura. But Kiba...Kiba paid attention to her. She had grown to like him over the years, too. Not as much as she did Naruto...but it was something.

"Maybe..." she said quietly to herself. "Maybe I would be better off with Kiba...But Shino always says that a relationship within the team would break the entire team...but that's only if the relationship crumbles." She paused for a moment when she heard movement beneath her. Shifting so she could look down through the branches of the tree, she noticed a girl with long white hair.

"Hinata?" she called out. "Hinata, where are you?" Hinata jumped down the branches of the tree and landed behind her.

"I'm here..." she said quietly. "Who...who are you?" The girl smiled.

"My name's Yumina," she said. "Kiba asked me to-"

"Kiba... Is he alright?"

"Yeah, he's fine. He asked me to help look for you...He wants to make sure you're alright. He wants you to come back to the camp, so you don't get hurt during the night." Hinata smiled weakly.

"He's always thinking of what's best for everyone else..." Yumina smiled as well.

"Yeah...he's always been like that."

"Oh...? How long have you known him?"

"All my life," Yumina replied. "I'm... Well, it's hard to explain. See, I come from...a branch of the Inuzuka clan. Sure, I don't look like one, and I don't have the same name...but my mom was an Inuzuka. She was also Kiba's mother... She married another guy after leaving Kiba's dad, and the guy she married wasn't an Inuzuka. Our mom died...and he forced me to use his name instead of my mom's." Hinata sighed.

"So...you're his sister then?"

"Half-sister, but yeah. Why?"

"Then...maybe...I could get you to tell him something for me?"

"I think you should tell him yourself," Yumina replied with a smile. "Come on, let's get back to the camp." She and Hinata slowly walkedback to the campsite.

Upon arriving at the campsite, they noticed that Shikamaru and Isuma were gone. Yumina walked up and sat next to Seikara by the fire. Chouji was asleep by the fire, his bag of chips gripped tightly in his left hand. Ino was asleep nearby Seikara.

"Where's Isuma?" she asked.

"She and Shikamaru went into the woods, down to the lake. They said that they both wanted to look at the stars for a while." Yumina giggled.

"I have a feeling I know where it might lead to," she said. Seikara smiled.

"Probably...but let's leave them to it, eh?" Yumina nodded.

"Did you find Hinata?" Kiba asked worriedly.

"Yeah, she's-"

"I'm here...Kiba..." Hinata said softly, sitting next to him. He smiled.

"Hinata, you're alright..." he said.

"Yes, I'm fine..." Silence rested over the camp for a few minutes. "I've been thinking..." she started in again.

"About what?" Kiba asked.

"Well...about what you said earlier..." Kiba's face turned a light shade of red.

"Oh...that...Well, I-eh..." he stuttered, embarrassed.

"Well..." she sighed. "I...I realize...finally...that Naruto will probably never notice me...And that you give me more attention than he ever will..." Kiba's eyes widened slightly.

"Hinata, are you...are you trying to say...?" he began to ask, but stopped when he noticed that tears were once again flowing slowly from her eyes.

"Kiba," she said, her voice unsteady. "I'm sorry I've ignored you for all these years... And I'm sorry for how much I've hurt you...I never meant to..." Kiba rested his hand gently on the side of her face.

"Hey, it's alright," he said, trying to soothe her. "I've learned to deal with it...I've pretty much learned that you're interested in Naruto, and that's fine with me. It's your life, not mine, and I'm not gonna try and control it for you. I know you love him...and I know we'll always be friends. I just...need to learn to move on, is all."

"No, Kiba...that's what I mean...I don't want you to move on!" She threw her arms around his neck as she began sobbing. Slightly surprised, Kiba rested his hands on her back.

"Hinata, it's alright! It's okay, don't cry..." he said. He closed his eyes and gently rested his head on her shoulder.

"Kiba, please don't move on... I don't want you to. I love you..." Kiba's eyes widned with surprise. Had she really just said that? After all these years...She had finally uttered the words he longed to hear. He smiled, placing one hand on the back of her head.

"I love you too," he replied, tears of happiness welling up in his own eyes. Yumina and Seikara smiled at each other. "I think it's time we got some sleep," Kiba said gently, letting Hinata lean back. "It's really getting late."

"Yeah," replied Seikara, poking at the fire with a kunai. Hinata laid down next to the fire. She closed her eyes, relaxing in the warmth of the fire. Kiba laid down behind her and gently draped his arm over her side. He felt her muscles tense, and then relax. He smiled and closed his eyes. The both fell asleep soon afterward. Yumina lay close to the fire as well, and Seikara laid behind her, but a little father back. All soon drifted into sleep, as the still night engulfed everything around them, save for the light from the slowly dying fire. 


End file.
